Sutherland Province
The Sutherland Province '(サザーランド州) is a province in Erebonia. It is situated in the south of Erebonia, between the Lamarre Province on the west and the Kreuzen Province on the east. South of Sutherland Province is the international border with Liberl. Its provincial capital is Saint-Arkh, the Old Capital. Background In S1203, the 3rd Armored Divison stationed in Sutherland was ordered by Chancellor Giliath Osborne to invade Liberl during the crisis. Lieutenant General Zechs Vander, however, made the decision to ignore the order. Thereupon Osborne had the 3rd Armored Divison relocated to the Zender Gate. Locations Places 'Saint-Arkh, the Old City, is the capital of Sutherland Province. The city is known for its historical beauty. It served as the imperial capital for a century from S.270 onward until Heimdallr was reclaimed and rebuilt. Parm, the Spinning Town, is a town in the that flourished through its wool cultivation and spinning workshops. While virtually all imperial cities and town have shifted to orbal technology, Parm's insistence on waterwheels proved to be useful during the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon. Erin is a hidden village in the Isthmia Great Forest near Saint-Arkh. It is the home of the Hexen Clan. The village is ran by Roselia. Hamel '''was a village located in the south of Erebonia, 120 selge near the border of Liberl. The village and its inhabitants were The attack on the village was then used as a excuse for Erebonia to invade Liberl and became the cause for the Hundred Days War. Military installations Dreknor Fortress is a large military base. Its size is on par with the Garrelia Fortress on the eastern border with Crossbell. Titus Gate is a military gate that serves as a checkpoint between the Sutherland Province in Erebonia and the Bose Region in Liberl. Geography Sutherland Province is Erebonia's southermost province, situated east of Lamarre Province, south of the Heimdallr region and west of Kreuzen Province. Flowing in from the north is the Trish River,トリシュ河 which runs through the province until the mountain range surrounding Liberl's border. Saint-Arkh, the provincial capital, is situated west of the Trish River. In the northwest of the province, taking up almost 20% of the province's land, is the Isthmia Great Forest, home of the Hexen Clan. A nameless river flows from the Balares Sea into the Great Forest. Immediately south of the forest is the Tyrrheanian Plateau.ティレニアン台地 East of the Trish River and situated northeast of the central Saint-Arkh is Dreknor Fortress. Southeast of the capital is Parm, which can be reached by train through the Sutherland Main Line. Just before Parm it branches off into the Titus Branch Line, leading to the gate it was named after on the southermost border of the province and empire. Heading east from Parm leads to the Agria Gorgeアグリア峡谷 and ultimately to the Arseid Viscounty. Transport Trains '''National lines * Sutherland Main Line: Saint-Arkh - Parm (end) * Titus Branch Line: Saint-Arkh (start) - Titus Gate (end) Roads * North Sutherland Highway: Saint-Arkh - Heimdallr * South Sutherland Highway: Saint-Arkh - Isthmia Great Forest/Lamarre Province * South Sutherland Highway: Saint-Arkh - Parm * Parm Byroad: Parm - Titus Gate/Liberl * Agria Old Road: Parm - Kreuzen Province/Legram * Hamel Abandoned Path: Parm Byroad - Hamel (inaccessible) Map References Category:Locations Category:Erebonia